


Su primer vuelo

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter en Español [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry como abuelos, Día en la playa, Fluff, M/M, Relación establecida, Trans Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco rara vez se sentía tan libre como cuando nadaba en el océano.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter en Español [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Su primer vuelo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bird Set Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654169) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



> Traducción de mi propio fic en inglés. Para quienes necesiten un poco de fluff en sus vidas ahora mismo 💗

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Draco se sumergió en la helada agua y pataleó con los ojos cerrados, nadando mientras una la ola pasaba justo por encima de él y lo arrastraba. Cuando volvió a la superficie, el sol, que se asomaba por entre las nubes que habían amenazado con estropearles la excursión, bañó su piel, y Draco lo encaró, sonriendo para sí cuando otra ola lo levantó ligeramente, como intentando llevar a Draco hacia la luz del sol. 

Rara vez se sentía tan libre como cuando nadaba en el océano.

Volvió la vista hacia la arena y vio, a lo lejos, a Harry, que estaba tumbado sobre su espalda en la arena… o más bien dentro de la arena, considerando el hecho de que sus dos nietas estaban vaciando cubos de arena sobre su cuerpo para enterrarlo. Si la vista de Draco no fallaba, Olivia estaba golpeando el pecho de Harry con su pala de juguete mientras su hermana se peleaba con el pie de Harry, que asomaba entre el montón de arena.

Draco se rio para sí e imitó la postura de Harry en el agua: todavía no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a la energía inagotable de sus nietas.

Dejó que las olas lo mecieran mientras observaba el cielo medio encapotado, flotando. Siempre soñaba que flotaba después de días como este.

Las nubes, también, flotaban con el viento, como viajando, y, mientras Draco las seguía con la mirada, su mente emprendió un viaje similar, recordando la primera vez que Harry y él habían entrado en la cabaña que había sido su hogar los últimos cuarenta y un años. La primera vez que había tenido a Jo, y dos años más tarde a Olivia, entre sus brazos, ambas tan pequeñas y tan hermosas como un día lo había sido su padre, a quien Draco también había acunado contra su pecho.

La primera vez que se había sentido tan libre como se sentía ahora mismo.

Las cicatrices le habían dolido unos días pese al excelente trabajo de los sanadores, que le habían recomendado que no se moviese demasiado las primeras semanas para evitar que se ensanchasen. Pero, en cuanto le dijeron que podía moverse con total normalidad, Draco había metido en el coche su bañador —solo la parte de abajo, por primera vez en su vida— y se había llevado a Harry de excursión a la playa. Se había sacado la camiseta nada más llegar y había corrido hacia el agua, dejando a un Harry muy confuso de pie al lado de sus toallas. Se había sumergido en el agua de un salto y había nadado durante horas, su pecho —su pecho _plano_ — temblando de alegría como si se tratase de un pájaro emprendiendo su primer vuelo.

Después de aquel día, se había pasado semanas enteras sonriendo; viviendo como en una nube de felicidad. Se había negado a llevar camiseta por casa hasta que el verano había dado paso a las cada vez más frías mañanas otoñales, que le habían obligado a sacar del armario sus pijamas de lana.

También estaba sonriendo ahora mientras pasaba las puntas de los dedos por sus cicatrices, ya casi invisibles, y por el vello fino que había cubierto su esternón tras unos años tomando pociones de sustitución hormonal y que eran ahora una parte más de él, tan naturales como el pelo blanco de su cabeza.

Cuando las nubes volvieron a cubrir al sol en su descenso, Draco volvió, a paso lento, al lugar en el que su marido se encontraba ahora enterrado hasta el cuello mientras las dos niñas lo decoraban con conchas y piedras. Se sentó en su toalla al lado de los pies de Harry y, con una sonrisa traviesa, apretó con dos dedos el dedo pulgar de su pie, que asomaba por entre la arena pese a los esfuerzos de Jo. Harry hizo un puchero; se notaba que estaba intentando no sonreír.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien nadando?

Draco asintió, su sonrisa volviéndose más amplia cuando Olivia se sentó en su regazo a pesar de que estaba empapado.

—¿Y tú convirtiéndote en una hermosa sirena? —preguntó, apuntando con la barbilla a la cola que Jo estaba dibujando con un palo alrededor de las piernas de Harry. Olivia se rio por lo bajo contra el pecho de Draco.

—Más de lo que podría haber imaginado —dijo Harry, divertido—. ¡No puedo creer que nunca se me haya ocurrido convertirme en sirena! He vivido todos estos años atrapado en un cuerpo humano sin saber que el océano era mi verdadero hogar…

Olivia soltó una carcajada aguda y gateó hacia Harry, sacudiendo la arena que cubría sus rodillas con las manos y diciendo:

—¡No, tonto! Tus piernas aún siguen aquí, ¿ves?

Harry fingió sorpresa a la vez que Jo le gritaba a su hermana que había estropeado su cola de sirena; que ahora tendría que volver a empezar. Olivia escapó corriendo entre carcajadas, y Jo pasó por encima de Harry mientras la perseguía y la derribó contra la arena.

—Niiiiñas —dijo Draco. 

Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un resoplido.

—Estas dos van a acabar conmigo.

Lanzando otra mirada a sus nietas, Draco se giró hacia Harry y, con un movimiento lento y deliberado, empujó hacia arriba la arena alrededor de sus rodillas, cubriéndolas de nuevo.

—No si lo hago yo primero —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.


End file.
